The trials of Raven Marciano
by Exxalia
Summary: After being a whore for Uncle Vernon, Harry runs way and joins a street gang. Later he meets vampires and becomes one himself.
1. Chapter 1 Live with the Dursley’s

Chapter 1 Live with the Dursley's

Last night Harry had another long daily session with serving his clients. He had been serving them since he was six. It was the same every night. Uncle Vernon took him to a casino/hotel once there he was put in a room and Vernon fucked him until he was raw. After that he was made to do the same with his clients. Apparently the last client had complained to Vernon that Harry wasn't doing the tings he had asked him to do. He could see that his Uncle was mad at him when he came back in the room. His face was red and the vain against his temple was pulsing. And Harry knew that the pain for this night had not ended yet.

"You little shit, all you have to do is do as you are told to do, but you can't even do that." Vernon shouted, while his fist connected to Harry's jaw. " Please Uncle Vernon, I didn't mean to." Harry pleaded. " Shut up whore, don't try to make excuses. Now get in position so you can receive your punishment." Vernon said.

Harry got on hands and knees and Vernon took of his belt and started hitting Harry on his back with the buckle and of it. When Harry sagged through his arms and legs Vernon began hitting even harder and started kicking him also. Harry tried not to scream because he knew if he did Vernon hit him even harder. Vernon kept hitting and kicking him and at one point Harry felt several bones snap. He screamed out and lost consciousness from the pain.

When he regained consciousness again he was alone in the hotel room. His chest hurt a lot even breathing brought tears in his eyes. He slowly stood up on shaky legs and wobbled into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and could see a split lip, a black eye, his nose was broken and so was his jaw. Harry turned on the water of the shower and slowly got under it. The water hurt his torn back but he bared it because he felt so dirty. After he got out of the shower he got dressed in the clothes Vernon had left behind. The same old ten sizes to big grey hand me downs from Dudley.

When Harry was dressed he tried to get out of the hotel room but the door was locked. Vernon is probably downstairs gambling away the money I made for him last night, Harry thought. He was tired but didn't want to go lay on the bed because the sheets still had stains on it from last nights work. So he went and set down in the chair and got lost in his thoughts, without noticing he fell asleep again. About on hour later a woman came in the room, upon seeing the state that Harry was in she quickly left and went to find the manager.

The manager was part of the Mafia that owned a couple of casino's in England. Vernon Dursley came to the casino every day and gambled away more money then he had. It was so bad that at the time Harry was six Vernon had a debt with the Mafia of 2 million pounds. And they wanted to see money fast. He needed to start paying back or else they would kill his family. Vernon didn't want to loose his wife and son and quickly came to the decision that his worthless nephew could maybe be of some worth after all. So it was that he came to the agreement that Harry would be a whore for the Mafia at the hotel everyday from 10 pm until 3 am. Vernon paid for the hotel room from 3 am until 10 am and in that time Harry would serve his Uncles clients. This is how Harry's life was for the last two years.

The manager came into the room and upon seeing Harry asleep he started shouting. " Get up you whore, the room isn't paid for any longer and if you want to sleep you can do it on the street." Harry startled by the sudden loud voice curled into himself and looked around with wide eyes. Upon seeing the manager he jumped out of the chair and started apologizing. " I am sorry sir. I didn't meant to fall a sleep. I shall leave now. Sorry it won' t happen again." Harry whimpered. He didn't want to get hit again when he was still in pain from his last beating.

He quickly gathered his sweater and left the room. The manager came after him and escorted him out of the building. "You wait here while we will inform your Uncle."

" Yes s-sir" Harry stammered, while he furiously thought that now was his chance to run away. And with seeing his first opportunity in two years he took it and ran away as fast as he could. Through the streets and back alleys of London.


	2. Chapter 2 Surviving on the streets

**Chapter 2 Surviving on the streets**

It had been a week ago that he had run away when Harry met an other guy on the street. He saw Harry when Harry was looking threw trashcans for some food. "Hey I am Slicks who are you?" Slicks asked.

Harry shrugged "Hi, I don't remember that I a name but my aunt and uncle always called me boy or freak and the other people called me whore." Harry replied.

"Well how about the name Raven. What do you think about that name. Would you like to have that one?" Slicks asked.

"Wow you really want to give me a name? I always liked to be like a Raven. To fly away from everyone." Harry said very happy.

"Ok I will call you Raven then from now on. What do you say to coming with me? You can meet the rest of the gang and we sure have some food also." Slicks replied.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hi everyone this is Raven. Raven these are Emerald, Fingers, Scott, Cleo, Sting, Shadow, Danny, Jay, Raiden and Kiki. Raiden and Kiki are the bosses here."

"Scott give Raven something to eat. Slicks come with us." Raiden ordered.

"Who is he Slicks and why did you bring him here?" Raiden asked.

"I don't know his real name even he doesn't know it. His relatives called him boy or freak. And he said that other people called him whore. So you can probably guess what is life was like. I found him looking for food in trashcans." Slicks explained.

"Just let him stay here Raiden. Besides I get the same vibes from him as I get from Shadow and you know he earns his keep more then double then he has to." Kiki replied while giving Raiden a thoughtful look.

Raiden thought it over for a few minutes and responded, "Well lets tell Raven he can stay with us, but you are going to train him Slicks."

"Sure no problem boss."

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the next couple of weeks Raven got trained by Slicks in the ways of a street kid. This training contained fighting, stealing, begging and staying away from the cops and the social services.

After Raven was done with Slicks training he started learning from Shadow. Shadow was a wizard who had taught himself magic. He had shoulder length black hair with black eyes he always dressed in black. If he stood in the shadow you could not see him. That was why he was called shadow.

The training with Shadow went slowly mostly because Raven was to afraid to use his own magic. Because every time he had used his magic at the Dursley's he got beaten and wiped until he lost consciousness. Slowly he learned to let go of his fear and learned more magic each time.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven was living on the streets for about a half year now. He had gotten pretty muscled. With his magic he had discovered that he could change some thing's about himself. At the moment he could only change the length of his hair. He had changed his hair to shoulder length and had his hair bound with a small piece off string.

Raven was out on the street by himself trying to make some money for the gang. He went to a back alley to count how much money he had made so far when he was suddenly cornered by four men.

Slightly afraid Raven backed away from the four men, but they kept advancing on him. "What do you want from me?" Raven shouted.

"Our boss wants to speak with you whore, you have cost him a lot off money the last few months. He is not very pleased with you." One off the men sneered. While the others kept coming closer to Raven.

Raven's eyes widened in fear. "I am not coming back with you. I had enough of that live. I won't do it again." Raven stated. He tried to back away further but his back hit the wall behind him. Realizing that he had no where to escape to he pulled out his knives and got ready in a fighting stance.

The four men laughed at him and pulled out there own knives. They quickly surrounded him. Raven lunged for one man and caught him in the arm, while the second man stabbed Raven in the side. The third man pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it at Raven.

"I would stop if I where you." The third man said, "Unless you would like to have a bullet inside your brains."

Raven looked defeated at the man and put the dagger back in his jacket again. In the mean time the forth guy had crept up behind Raven with an iron rod in his hands. With a nod from the third guy, the forth brought the iron rod down on Raven's head. The last thing Raven saw before he lost consciousness was the smirking face with the deep brown eyes of the third guy and then everything went black.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Thanks for the reviews so far. I like to read them. Further I know my chapters aren't really all that long, but I am hoping to make them longer in the future. No guarantees though. __Well that is it for now, hope you liked it so far._

_Greetings_

_Exxalia _


	3. Chapter 3 The nightmare continues

**Chapter 3 The nightmare continues**

Raven slowly tried to open his eyes, only to close them again the second the light entered his eyes. His head felt as if someone was drilling their way through his skull. Silently he kept lying still listening for any sounds. He heard absolutely nothing; where ever he was he was alone for the moment at least.

Again he tried to open his eyes; slowly he led the light filter in his brain. When he finally had his eyes open all the way he started to look around himself to try and find out where he was.

The ceiling was a cream color; slowly he turned his head to the left. There he saw an old looking mahogany writing desk. Next he turned his head to the right side, where his eyes noticed two windows. Looking outside of the windows all he could see was the blue air, with some clouds here and there. Looking a bit further down he could make out a lot of trees.

Nothing he saw looked familiar for him, but then again that didn't meant a lot because all that he had ever seen was de inside off his cupboard, number four Privet Drive and the hotel/casino his Uncle took him to every night.

Coming to the conclusion that he had no idea where he was at the moment he decided to explore his room a bit further. Looking past the foot end of the bed he was laying in, he saw a brown wooden door. The walls where painted a forest green color and on the floor was a deep green/black carpet.

He looked at himself and saw that he was naked. This meant that he had no clothes and weapons now. He also noticed that his ankles where shackled to the foot end. Looking further at himself he saw that he had bruises on his legs and chest. On the right side of his body, just below his ribs was a big wound, some blood was seeping out of it. Following his bruised and scratched up arms above his neck, he noticed that those also where shackled to the bed and he had some strange cuffs on his wrist.

He tried to access his magic to get the shackles off, but he could no access his magic. He started to panic, he was hyperventilating and he could not breath, his vision was clouding and black spots where coming into his view, all too soon he passed out again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When he woke up for the second time the room was engulfed in black. Raven laid a bit dazed in bed, before the day's events started coming back to him. The change to escape at the moment was almost nil, without his weapons and magic he could not see a way out at the moment.

All he could do at the moment was wait and see. So he lay in bed waiting for someone to come and see him. Gradually it became lighter in the room. Raven was getting tired from lying still all the time, slowly he started dozing. He was awoken by the sound of the door opening.

"You don't have to pretend to be still asleep whore." A male voice sounded. Raven flinched at the word whore and opened his eyes, he saw three men standing in the room. He recognized two men from the day before in the alley. One of those men was standing in front off the door blocking the exit. The other man was standing in front of the windows blocking the other exit. The third man was standing next to his bed. He was long about 6"0; he had black hair, dark brown eyes and a tanned skin. He had a Mediterranean look.

"What do you want from me?" Raven asked.

"You cost me a lot of money whore." The man said. Raven flinched again.

"Please call me Raven. And what do you mean I cost you a lot of money? Who are you? And can you please get the chains off? And can I get my clothes back?" Raven asked going from an angry to a small timed voice while his eyes where moisten over.

"Well Raven your Uncle owns me a lot of money. You see he has a gambling problem and to pay me back the money he owns, he lend me your services until all the money was paid back. So the last couple of months no money came in. So at the moment you still own me two million. My name is Giancarlo Giovanni. Ill unbind you and give you your clothes back if you promise not to attack anyone in this manor and do as you are told. We have a lot to discuss and we don't want to shoot you just to get you to listen to us. You will get your weapons back when you leave this manor." Giancarlo answered Raven.

"Ok, I promise I won't attack anyone in the manor and I will do as I am told." Raven answered.

Giancarlo pulled out his wand and spelled the chains away. Then he walked to the writing desk and pulled Ravens clothes out of the drawer and handed them to Raven. Raven gratefully accepted his clothes back and put them on as fast as possible.

"What about these?" Raven asked pointing at the strange cuffs on his wrists.

"Those are to block your magic. I can control when you can and can't use magic. And if you put op resistance then I can give you pain so that you will listen." Giancarlo threatened.

Raven nodded slowly. "Is it possible to give me my magic at the moment so I can heal myself?" Raven asked.

"Sorry that is not possible at the moment, but if you turn around for a few moments I will heal your side for you." Giancarlo said.

Raven turned around and let Giancarlo spell his wound close. Then everyone walked out of the room, including Raven, they walked through the hall and into Giancarlo's office. There they all sat down. Giancarlo called a house-elf and ordered some tea and sandwiches.

"Now that we had something to eat and drink let's talk. You still own us 2 million, for that you have got to work. So what we will do is call you're Uncle and get him to collect you and you will work again in the evenings." Giancarlo said.

"No, please. I can't go back to my Uncle he will kill me if I come home again. Please." Raven begged.

"Well I could try to get custody over you, but you will need to work for an extra million then." Giancarlo explained.

"If that is the only possibility then I will do that. But I want to keep living with my friends." Raven replied in a small voice.

"Ok you will come every day to the hotel where you worked before, every night from 10 pm until 3 am you will work there. When you are done you are free the apparate back to your friends. Your magic will be blocked from 10 till 3. If you fail to show up we will block your magic the entire next day and we will give you pain waves throughout the whole day. If you fail to show up that evening we will come and get you, because there is a locating spell on the cuffs, and you will not be able to go get back for a month. During that month you will work from 8 am till 3 am and the money you make from 8 am till 10 pm will not be accounted into your 3 million debts. "Giancarlo explained.

Raven timidly nodded. "Is it possible that I get some money every week to live from? Maybe fifty euro? Please?" Raven pleaded.

"That can be arranged, but you only get the money if you have been in every day. You will get the money every Sunday. Your magic is accessible every day from 3 am till 10 pm unless you are in a meeting with one of us. Do you have any more questions?" Giancarlo asked.

"No sir." Raven replied.

"Ok, Mario will escort you back to your room. While you are there I will get the paperwork in order for your custody and make up the contract. In the mean time you will stay in your room. When I have the paperwork done, I will call for you. You will then sign the papers, you get your weapons back and then you can go back to your friends. Ok?"

"Yes sir." Raven was escorted back to his room. There he went to sit at the writing desk and practiced how to write his name. Shadow had started teaching him how to write his name for the last few weeks.

A few hours later Raven was called, he signed the documents got his weapons back and his magic was released. He teleported back to the gang here he was greeted openly. Every one asked a lot of questions, but Raven just wanted to sleep. Slicks stepped up and told everyone they could ask their questions tomorrow and escorted Raven to some sleeping bags.


	4. Chapter 4 Explaining my life

_A/N: __I know it has been I long time since I have updated, but I have a lot going on atm. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, I really love to read them._

_Some feedback to the reviews: I don't know if my story is going to be slash or het, the story is still developing in my head and it continues to change. I hope with this chapter all problem around Ravens age has been resolved. This is also the reason why Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Albus haven't helped him they haven't met or are still in prison or don't know what happened to Raven._

_For Kirril I hope you like this chapter more. If your life is conditioned the way Ravens is, you try to make yourself death to emotions. To not feel is easier to continue your life. Further he saw a lot off tree tops in the distance, I don't think that is impossible, but people can have different opinions. I try to make my stories good, but I know I still need a lot of work to improve. At the moment I would love to make more details in my chapters and give it more body. But my problem is that English is not my native language so sometimes it is hard to express the feelings and ideas I have onto paper in English._

_I read a lot in English and I hope with doing this to improve my English and make my stories better._

**Chapter 4 Explaining my life**

The following morning when Raven woke up, Raiden took him to his and Kiki's office. Kiki was already there waiting for them.

" Raven where were you the last few days?" Raiden asked. The gang had been worried when their newest member did not show up for three days. It happened a lot with the other members, but they knew how to get out of sticky situations. But with Raven it was al pretty new for him and they didn't know anything about his past so it was unpredictable what could have happened to him.

" I was taken by some acquaintances from my uncle. They had to talk to me about some things." Raven replied nervously.

" I really need you to tell me more Raven, we need to know what happened to you, so we can decide whether it is save for the gang to let you stay here. We don't want people coming after us because they are looking for you. We can't afford to go to prison, orphanage's or back to our guardians." Raiden explained.

" I am sorry. Ill leave now. I don't want to be a burden to you all." Raven answered timidly. Tears slowly forming in his eyes. _No one ever likes me, I am just a burden to everyone. I probably should just leave then everybody would be happy. They would not have to be afraid to get taken away from here. Uncle Vernon was right I am a burden and a freak. I will really only be good enough for one thing. I am only good enough to be a whore and make money for people. No one will ever want me, no one can ever love me._

" Raven I did not say I wanted you to leave. I said that I wanted you to talk about your past to see if it is best for you to stay here." Raiden explained. " It could be that it would be safer for you to live in an other city away from people that are looking for you." Raiden calmly told Raven.

" But I-I can't leave." Raven stuttered. "they will always find me. I don't have a choice." He told desperately.

" Calm down Raven. Why don't you start from the beginning to tell me what happened to you."

Raven took a deep breath, and all emotions slowly left his face when he started telling his story.

" Ok, I don't know when I started living with my Aunt and Uncle but I can't remember living anywhere else or with someone else. I know when I was very young, I think I was around three years old, I asked them about my parents. They told me that my parents where freaks just like me. And like every freak it was best for society if they where death. They told me that some good citizen that new what kind of freaks they where killed my parents. My Aunt and Uncle said that if they had not taken me in other people would have killed me too for being a freak. They said that if I would ever run away and if people would find me those people would kill me to. After that my uncle beat me up and broke both my right arm and leg and also a couple of ribs. After that he locked me up in the cupboard under the stairs and told me to never ask questions again. If I would, he said that this beating would look like a walk in the park and that I would be locked up in my cupboard for a month. The next day they told me to do my chores.

It was always the same. From the day I started to walk I was told to clean the house. If I did not finish my list when my uncle wanted it done he would beat me.

When I was four years old my uncle started playing special games with me. He told me that these games where to prepare me for the only thing I would ever be good for. And if I would practise really good, I could become a very good boy and other people would not kill me then.

When I was five years old my uncle lost his job and started gambling. He also started drinking a lot and would come back late at night and continue his games. At that time his beating became more violent.

When I was six my uncle had a gambling debt of two million pounds by the owner of the casino . The casino was owned by the mafia and they threatened to kill his family if he would not start paying back his loan.

My uncle decided at that moment that it was time for me to make him money by doing the only thing I would be good at. From that night on I was a whore at the casino to pay of my Uncles debt. While at home during the day the chores continued and so did the beatings.

My clients could do to me what ever they wanted. My uncle told me from the start that if I did not do as my clients asked that I would be in for a world of hurt.

After two years I could finally escape, I was not afraid to be killed anymore. I did not mind if I needed to die to be free. I ran into back alleys where Slicks found me after living alone on the streets for two weeks.

Apparently the Mafia was looking for me since I ran away. I was there payment for my uncle's loan. Three days ago they found me and cornered me in a alley and took me away.

They are now my new guardians and I need to pay them back three million pounds. I will be working for them from 10 PM till 3 AM. After that I can come back here again."

While Raven was telling his story he had a far away look in his eyes, his voice sounded detached. It was like he was seeing the things that had happened to him, but could not acknowledge it. Like he did not had any feelings.

" But why don't you run away from them Raven? You could go to an other country and they would not find you. You don't have to be a whore for them Raven." Raiden was shocked with everything he had heard. Off course the lives of everyone living on the street had not been easy. But Ravens story was worse then he had heard before.

" I have to do as they told me. I cant run away they will find me." As Raven said this he pulled up his sleeves and showed the cuffs. " These cuffs can block my magic. They will block it every night while I am working. They can block my magic when they want, they can give me pain through them if I don't keep myself to our arrangement. And then can track me where ever I go with these."

Raven pulled back his sleeves over his cuffs so nobody could see them anymore.

"Ok Raven you can stay here. But like every one else we do expect you to contribute to the gang." Raiden explained after talking quietly to Kiki. " You need to bring in money and fight to keep our territory."

"Yeah, that will be no problem. Thank you so much for letting me stay here. Raven exclaimed happily. _At least they let me stay here, they don't love me, but they don't hurt me here either. I think I can manage to survive here._

And so Ravens live continued. During the night he was a whore for the Mafia. During the day he picked some pockets and kept other gangs off there territory.

_A/N: __My next chapter will be about some trouble Ravens runs into. He wont make it to go to his work and meets the Marciano clan._

_At least that is what I am planning to write. It could always change a bit._

_I hope to read more review soon and get more feedback._

_Till the next chapter._

_Exxalia _


End file.
